Nighten Gail
by Artemis October
Summary: Abigail Summer was just you average everyday girl. She went to school and got average grades. She did not play sports or belong to any clubs. All she did was things a normal 17 year old would do, she lived. What she did not know was that she was soon to b


Abigail Summer was just you average everyday girl. She went to school and got average grades. She did not play sports or belong to any clubs. All she did was things a normal 17 year old would do, she lived. What she did not know was that she was soon to become one of the most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the streets at night. This is her story…

It was 7:30am time to get up for school. Abigail sat up from her bed and opened her eyes. The morning light blinded her for a second, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She swung her legs around to the side of the bed. She jerked as the cold wood floor made contact with her feet. Once she stood up, she walked over to the window and looked out side. The cover on the ground was a blanket of white. Frost made the edges of her window look like crystal, or stained glass without all the colors. She reached out and put her hand on the window. Fog formed around her hand in reaction to the heat. She sighed, "Well here goes another day Abby."

In the kitchen, her mother was making breakfast. It smelled like the usual bacon and scrambled eggs. "Oh boy my favorite." she said sarcastically. Her father looked up from the paper and gave her that do not start look. Abby couldn't help it. It was the same meals everyday. She wished that her mother would learn to cook something else. "Morning nightingale." her mother said as she laid a plate of food in front of Abby. She hated it when her parents called her that. It was so childish, just like her twin brother Austin; Childish was the only word to describe him. Just then, she heard a big crash up stairs. "Speak of the devil." she thought to herself. Then she saw him coming through the doorway of the kitchen. He was laughing about something. "Good Morning Summer House!" he said in a newscaster voice. Abby groaned. "Well Tin Man, what was with the big bang up stairs?" she questioned. He only winked at her and went straight for his food.

The walk to school was miserable. Austin kept throwing snowballs at her and, she fell twice trying to catch him. However, to her relief, they made it to the school without having to kill him. Out front as usual, Steven Shallow was waiting there for her. He was her best friend. He was a weird person but that was why she liked him. He was always raving about Vampires and Werewolves. He believed they really existed and that they lived among us. Abby just ignored him most of the time. Today he wore his usual black trench coat. Lord only knows what kind of things he was hiding in there. He ran up to Abby with a frown on his face. She knew right off that he was about to accuse someone of being a Vampire.

"What's wrong with you Shallow? Someone wade into your pool?" She laughed at her usual joke as they walked inside. His face lightened up with a grin. 'You better watch out Gail or I'll ruffle you feathers." He looked around to see if anyone was near. "We have a new kid. I think he might be the real deal, you know what to do." Abby groaned, "Steven, this gets really old. I am not going to do this again its stupid." Just as Steven was about to argue, someone caught Abby's eye. He was Beautiful, long white hair, piercing blue eyes. He looked like one of those characters from those Anime shows her brother watched. She was drawn to him. Steven grabbed onto her. "Hey what is with you? You are drooling all over my boots." He turned to see at what she was staring. "Aw man not you too Gail. Every girl in school has been drooling over that bloodsucker ever since he got here this morning. Its ridiculous." as Steven was jabbing on Abby kept staring at him. She could not help herself. Then he looked up and his eyes met hers. He smiled a motioned for Abby to come sit with him. Abby turned to Steven "I'll be right back Shallow, I promise ok."

She was scared at first but his smile reassured her. The chair was cold, even though the heat was on. She looked at him but her words seemed to leave her. He spoke to her slowly and sweetly. His voice was like bells, pulling her in. "Hello my dear, I m Demetri Silverton. I bet your name is as beautiful as your face…" Abby blushed and tried to force her name out. "I-I'm Abigail." she looked away embarrassed of how she was acting. He laughed and lifted her chin with his hand. "You are most beautiful when you blush. The color is like rose petals…How about you show me around town tonight me and you will paint the town." All she could do was nod, he laughed meet me at the park around 6:30 and don't be late." and with that he was gone.

"What were you thinking Gail, saying yes to him, are you crazy?" Steven went on and overall way home. Austin had Basket Ball practice so Steven offered to walk her home. "I couldn't help it Shallow, he was just so mysterious. I could not think straight. I mean how many guys would want to go out with me I am the most boring, dull, and ugly girl in school you know." She stopped and looked at her reflection on a car window. Her hazel eyes were more green the brown, her face was clear but her skin was pale, her hair cut to where it reached her shoulders was almost a red color, but it was brown. She sighed. "There is nothing special about me." The thought hurt her more then she thought it would. Steven turned around, almost angry at her words. He thought she was the most amazing person he had ever met, but he could not tell her that. "Don't say things like that." he said giving her a playful push. "You'll give yourself a complex."


End file.
